Fifty, Fifty
by ohlittlebirdy
Summary: Nobody ever expects to get bad news, especially not the news Blaine Anderson received one quiet afternoon. It didn't take long for his world to be turned upside down as he was given a fifty/fifty chance at survival. Now Blaine must fight against the odds that have been given to him, whilst trying to balance a normal life. Relationships are lost, found and reinforced.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is based loosely on the movie '50/50', which I recommend everyone watches. Not a lot of it is based on the movie, but a few of the ideas are, but I will shape it and make it my own. This will begin with Seblaine (Sebastian/Blaine), but will eventually lead to a Klaine relationship and will be a focus for a lot of the story. I do not own any of the characters; those are creations of Ryan Murphy. All I wanted to do was present my own twist of this movie, with characters who I adore. I hope you enjoy it!**

"Good morning honey," Blaine whispered into Sebastian's ear, causing him to slowly open his eyes. He smiled affectionately at Blaine. It was the same smile Blaine saw every morning, wherein small dimples would appear around the corners of his mouth and a few of his top teeth would push apart his lips. His smile was infectious, almost like a yawn. Every time Blaine caught Sebastian smiling, the reaction was immediate and he would be smiling along with him. There was a man to Blaine's left and a very beautiful one at that. Blaine always thought it was the most perfect way to wake up every morning, despite it being only seven am.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Sebastian asked as he let his hand seek Blaine's lower back. Blaine blushed as Sebastian began to gently run his finger along the top of Blaine's pajama bottoms.

"Fine, but I'm happier now that I'm awake," Blaine replied.

"Why's that?" Sebastian asked. Sebastian definitely knew the answer; he simply wanted Blaine to say it out loud. Blaine had never been one to voice his feelings, in fact it took him almost eight months to tell Sebastian that he loved him, but he'd slowly gotten better. Besides, with Sebastian looking at Blaine like that, he could feel his stomach slowly curl into knots and it was hard not to tell Sebastian exactly how he was feeling.

"Because every time I wake up, I can't help but think how lucky I am to have you. It's such a refreshing thing to think about every morning. I'm happier when I'm awake because that just means I have several more hours to be with you," Blaine gushed. Sebastian simply rolled his eyes.

"I liked it better when you were awkward and shy," he teased. Sebastian removed his hand from the brim of Blaine's pajamas and rested it behind Blaine's head. He gently stroked Blaine's curly mop, "But I feel the same way."

Sebastian pulled his boyfriend towards him, parting his lips to allow entry for Blaine's. Their lips connected as they'd done several times before. It was brief, perhaps only a few seconds long, but it was as if adrenaline had been injected into Blaine' body because he could feel his heart racing a mile a minute as a result.

"Well, it's almost quarter past seven, I think it's time for breakfast, don't you think?" Sebastian inquired and Blaine nodded in agreement. Sebastian pushed off their doona cover and made his way out of the bedroom, leaving behind a trail of his scent. Blaine breathed it in for a moment and once again, his mouth curved upwards. He was deeply, madly, truly in love with this man and he reciprocated Blaine's feelings. How much better could life get?

* * *

With a quick bite of the omelet Sebastian had made and a quick peck on the cheek, Blaine pulled the front door open, picked up his bag in his left hand, his guitar in his right hand and attempted to step outside, only to be stopped in his tracks by Sebastian.

"Hey, where are you going? I didn't think the music store opened today," Sebastian asked, folding his apron whilst doing so.

"Santana wanted to work on some songs for our gig in two weeks. Which I thought was a great idea because we haven't come up with anything yet," Blaine replied with a hearty grin. Sebastian nodded.

"I also have that doctor's appointment at three to pick up my test results, so I probably won't be home until five or so. But I promise I'll be on time for our dinner date," Blaine assured Sebastian.

"You always are and good luck babe, I'm sure you'll be fine. Wait, scratch that, I'm not sure… I'm one hundred percent positive," Sebastian said, trying his best to comfort his boyfriend. Blaine breathed in deeply before finally closing the door behind him.

* * *

Blaine arrived at the small downtown café, _Ruby's Lou_ in the nick of time. The cool morning breeze cooled his scalp as he walked across the small intersection and as it had been for over a week, it also ached. Blaine had usually brushed off pain such as the headaches he had been experiencing, as they usually lasted for less than a few hours, but this ache had been present on and off for two weeks. It had become more constant over the past week, so instead of ignoring it and because of regular nagging from Sebastian; he'd gotten several tests taken last week and was asked to pick them up today. He wasn't nervous at all. Blaine had become a regular at the gym recently, so he assumed that it must be connected to muscular pain from lifting too many weights. Whatever it was, Blaine needed it to vanish. It has become more difficult for him to think up song ideas as his headaches usually left him dizzy and tired. The gig that he was performing with Santana in upcoming weeks could make or break the two-man band they'd formed during their last year of college. It was Blaine's dream to be a performer and Santana's dream to be famous, so the two had hit it off very quickly and had been best friends since.

"Morning Frodo," Santana cheered as she spotted Blaine. The two hugged briefly before entering the café together. Santana already had a thermo of coffee in her hand, which Blaine thought must've been glued there. She seemed to always have either a coffee or her cell phone attached to one of her hands. Her life was very busy, her phone constantly rang and Blaine had a hard time keeping up with Santana's exploits. Blaine found Santana very attractive, as did various citizens in the small town of Lima, Ohio. Blaine and Santana had both been born and raised in Lima. It had its faults, flaws and negatives, but it was home and both of them adored it.

"Hey there," Blaine chorused, pulling out of Santana's embrace. Blaine raised his right hand, which contained his guitar, as an indication that he was eager to begin and Santana nodded.

"Hey Sal," Blaine said to the quirky, red-headed waitress that had allowed them to use the café as a venue for their practice and she waved back. Blaine wasn't sure why she always blushed. Sal new that Blaine was gay, because Santana constantly reminded her, yet she continued to become extremely shy any time Blaine showed any sign of friendliness. Blaine simply shrugged his shoulders and took a seat, opening his guitar case with a quick flick of the two adjacent locks on the top.

"So, how are things with Sebastian then?" Santana asked in an almost arrogant tone. Blaine shook his head.

"I know you don't like him San, you don't have to mention him or talk about him or even be in the same room as him. I respect your opinion," Blaine said. Santana smiled.

"It's not that I don't like him, I just think he's an asshole," she responded with a hint of sass. Blaine giggled.

"Your opinion taken into consideration, your opinion is pending… and I'm sorry but your opinion denied," Blaine teased. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Hey you said you respect my opinion!" Santana giggled.

"I was lying," Blaine replied.

"You're just as much of a dork as you were when we first met. Do you remember that day four-eyed version of Joe Jonas?" Santana recalled. Blaine pursed his lips together. He remembered it perfectly, although sometimes he wasn't sure if he cared to have that memory be something he could never forget.

Blaine had much longer hair in his younger days. He also wore glasses, which had been replaced with contacts as soon as he'd gotten his first job. Santana and Blaine had both attended Ohio State College, both had studied Music and both had gotten into a huge argument their very first day in class. Blaine wasn't quite sure what it was about, all he knew was that he'd left that class with a black eye and an extremely damaged reputation. It was strange to think that they'd disliked each other for years, yet now they sat in a tiny café as best friends, writing songs that they hoped would make it onto the radio someday. Blaine learnt various things from Santana over the years. Never insult her, never be in close range with her fist and never judge a book by its cover.

"I do, but it's not something that I'll ever live down is it?" Blaine questioned. Santana threw her head back as she chuckled sarcastically.

"My dear friend, I will be telling that story at your wedding, every single milestone birthday and definitely to your kids when they're old enough to talk," Santana said. Blaine closed his eyes momentarily as a wave of pain had suddenly rendered him speechless. He held his forehead tightly, trying his best to draw very little attention to it.

"You okay?" Santana asked, resting a hand on his arm. Blaine grunted.

"Fine, let's just start," Blaine said, removing his hand from his forehead and sitting as upright as he could. The pain slowly subsided as the two began jotting down song ideas and guitar chords. By the time Blaine had to leave, both of them had somehow completed a whole song. Blaine was impressed with their work, kissed Santana swiftly on the cheek and headed out the café door. Next stop; doctor's appointment.

* * *

Blaine wasn't sure what it was about hospitals. Perhaps it was the strong, nose-tingling scent of medicine or maybe the possibility that some contagious bacteria was floating around, entering his nose, ears or even eyes. Whatever it was, Blaine detested them and that was probably the only reason Blaine felt remotely nervous that day. A fairly attractive young woman emerged from one of the torture cells a.k.a. the doctor's room and invited Blaine inside. As Blaine walked over, he ran a few fingers through his hair and shook them furiously to get them to stop shaking.

Blaine had expected some sort of devilish figure when he entered the doctor's office, but instead sat a fairly fresh-faced man that Blaine didn't think to be older than thirty. He smiled kindly as he offered Blaine a seat. As Blaine sat down, the man pulled out several strange looking sheets which were coloured black.

"Mr Anderson, we ran a couple of tests and did several brain scans. As you said your symptoms persisted for several weeks, we were rather concerned. Usually if the pain is related to your neck muscles or anything like that, the pain isn't as intense as you've described it. So, we weren't surprised when we found a Meningioma in your results," the doctor explained. Blaine felt confused.

"A mening-what?" Blaine asked. The doctor cleared his throat.

"It's a tumor Blaine, which has started to grow from your meninges, which are tissues which cover your brain and spinal cord. It's malignant, which means it's indeed cancerous, but it grows rather slowly, so we're very thankful we discovered it now so that we can start treatment straight away. I recommend chemotherapy for a few months, to shrink the tumor before we remove it by surgery. Does this make any sense to you?" the doctor asked again. Tumor. Tumor. The word repeated itself in Blaine's head more times than he could keep up with. He could feel the dull, ache in the back of his head once again. But this time, he knew what it was.

"A tumor? I… I don't understand how I, of all people, have a tumor?" Blaine asked. The doctor slid the scans back into a folder and placed it to the side of his desk. He folded his arms before responding.

"It can be hereditary, perhaps, or it happens for no particular reason. The point is we can treat this. Most sufferers have a fifty percent chance of survival, but we are sure that with your case, we can bump that up to almost eighty percent. You're very lucky Blaine, many people don't realize how serious their headaches are until it becomes very hard to treat," the doctor explained, once again.

"I'm healthy. I exercise, I eat perfectly well and for gods' sake, I haven't picked up a cigarette ever. Help me out here doc?" Blaine pleaded. Blaine's doctor simply pursed his lips.

"Your first chemotherapy session is scheduled for this Friday. So that's in five days. I'm sorry this happened to you Blaine, but just remember that a lot of people receive news that they're going to die. I'm telling you that it's treatable and there's a very large chance that you'll survive. I'll see you at a later date," and with that, a nurse showed Blaine out of the room.

"Have a good day," the nurse cheered. Blaine simply frowned at her before placing his hands in his coat pocket and walking out of the poorly-lit waiting room. He was in complete shock, numbness took over his body and the word tumor wouldn't stop appearing in his mind. A five letter word, that on paper looked harmless, but when that paper was handed to Blaine and the tumor was no longer just on the page, but inside him, it suddenly became dangerous.

_Author's Note; to continue or not to continue, that is the question? (:_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note; I was always going to continue no matter what :) Thanks for the small amount of feedback you guys gave me, it's greatly appreciated! I am going to make the chapters a bit longer from now on as that first chapter kind of established everything and also because when I was jotting down ideas in my notebook, I couldn't quite stop writing (: Anyways, enjoy chapter two! Characters aren't mine, yada, yada, ya! **

It was almost three thirty when Blaine finally managed to find his way out of the hospital. He'd gotten lost and due to the dizziness he had succumbed to after his diagnosis, he'd had a hard time knowing what he was doing or where he was going. When he eventually made it back onto the streets of Lima, people walked past him almost like nothing had just happened. They paced quickly, eager to get home or to get to work, just as they'd been doing before Blaine stepped inside. These people were running off towards their lives, whereas Blaine had just been told that he might lose his. That thought made Blaine's head ache, so he made for the closest park bench and sat down.

Even though Blaine had just been told the most terrifying thing in his young life, all he could think about was Sebastian, the boyfriend he loved so dear. What would happen if Blaine died? Would Sebastian mourn? Blaine shook his head at that pathetic thought. Sure he'd mourn for a few days, but Sebastian was young, outgoing and incredibly attractive. He'd probably have a new man in minutes. That assumption alone made Blaine sick to his stomach. Sebastian belonged to him, but would Sebastian still want to be with him, now that he was sick; now that he was going to lose the hair that Sebastian had so often adored?

Blaine began to pull gently at clumps of his curly, charcoal-black hair. This was all going to eventually fall out because of the chemotherapy he was going to experience. His hair was going to go, he'd probably have to quit his job and worst of all; Blaine didn't think Sebastian would stay, nor did he really expect him to. Blaine would be bald, pale and sick. That combination alone would be enough for any person to run away screaming.

The realization suddenly hit that this was happening. That the world in which he'd spent years building up, was going to fall to pieces. Blaine had tried the whole "it's going to be okay" routine as soon as he'd stepped outside the doctor's office. Unfortunately, at the time he was doing that, three doctors wheeled past a man wearing an oxygen mask. They were repeating things such as 'he's having a seizure' and Blaine knew that it was probably due to exactly what he had; a tumor. Blaine couldn't continue to tell himself that he was going to be okay, because he wasn't. Blaine could live, he could die, but he knew that in between he'd get extremely sick. Being okay was definitely not something he would be for a very long time.

* * *

The buzzing being omitted from his phone continued for over ten seconds before Blaine finally made an attempt to pick it up. It was no doubt Sebastian asking him where he was. Blaine had accidently lost track of time whilst wondering aimlessly through the city.

"Blaine! Where the hell are you? It's almost eight and you said you'd be home at six," Sebastian queried in such a tone that Blaine knew he'd messed up big time. Sebastian rarely got angry, so for Blaine to hear Sebastian yell as loud as he was, Blaine suddenly felt nervous.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time," Blaine responded. Blaine could almost hear Sebastian frown through the phone.

"You lost track of time?! Blaine, you're two hours late, what the hell have you been doing? You're never late; in fact, you're almost always annoyingly on time. Come home right now, I'm serious," Sebastian demanded. Blaine sighed.

"Seb, can you please meet me at our place?" Blaine asked.

"No, get home right now Blaine. I'm not in the mood for bullshit," Sebastian shouted.

"Please Seb, I'm serious, meet me there in ten minutes," Blaine pleaded. Blaine could hear Sebastian clicking his tongue as he so often did when he was deep in thought. After several seconds, Sebastian finally responded.

"Fine, I'll see you then."

* * *

Blaine watched as Sebastian parked his beige mini cooper in the parking lot. It was almost eight thirty by the time Sebastian arrived, so there was absolutely no one around. In fact, it was eerily quiet for a city which was usually relatively busy. As Blaine watched Sebastian walk over to him, his throat suddenly clenched tight. It was guilt, pure guilt for what Blaine was about to tell Sebastian. Not only had the news affected Blaine's life in such it way, but it would no doubt do the same to Sebastian. They shared a life. Every single thing that had happened to either of them in the past two years had affected both of them equally. Things like Sebastian receiving a bonus at work or Blaine acquiring a job at the local music store. Those things were usually small, but this thing, this life-threatening thing that Blaine had would affect them more than anything they'd ever experienced combined and perhaps even with a tripled effect.

"Hey, I'm sorry for yelling before. I know, I know, I'm an asshole," Sebastian said, smiling kindly at Blaine. Blaine attempted to smile back, but he simply couldn't. His lower lip began to quiver and before he knew it, he had tears rolling down his cheeks and two arms wrapped around him.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked, pressing a chaste kiss on Blaine's cheek. Blaine motioned for them to sit down on the grass below them. He slowly wiped away a few tears from his cheeks and composed himself as best he could.

"Seb, I went to the doctor's today as you know and they had my test results," Blaine explained, his voice slightly breaking towards the end, "it's ridiculous, I completely forgot what it was called or why I even have it, but I have a tumor, in my brain. I have a brain tumor." Sebastian made several attempts to respond, opening and closing his mouth every few seconds, but just as Blaine had been when he received his diagnosis, Sebastian was rendered speechless.

"The doctor told me I have to have chemo which will last for a few months and then they'll perform surgery to remove it in its entirety," Blaine further explained, but this time Sebastian was able to respond.

"What's the survival rate for these kinds of tumors?"

"It's fifty, fifty. However, the doctor said that because they discovered mine early, there's a good chance that I'll make it through. There's nothing to worry about, I promise," but Blaine wasn't so sure if he believed himself. There was a lot to worry about. How they were going to pay for it, how sick Blaine was going to get. In fact, there were about a million worries forming in his head at that moment. Sebastian continued to stare intently at the blades of grass they were resting on.

"Seb?" Blaine said when Sebastian had been silent for several minutes. Sebastian finally looked into his boyfriend's eyes.

"We'll be okay," he said, although Blaine wasn't sure just how much Sebastian meant it. But instead of questioning it, he simply nodded.

"I love you so much," Blaine cooed, wrapping an arm around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian simply smiled as he stroked Blaine's back gently. Blaine wished that he could hear exactly what Sebastian was thinking.

* * *

"You've got to be shitting me," Santana declared, slamming her cup of coffee on the table below. Blaine simply shrugged my shoulders.

"Yep, I've even got it in writing if you really think that I'm 'shitting' you," Blaine replied, taking a quick sip of his hot chocolate. Santana exhaled loudly.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I'm just shocked. This is ridiculous. Why does stuff like this happen to good people? Every single time," she moaned.

"My thoughts exactly, but you know, I just have to get through it and be strong, look forward to my future and believe all that clichéd crap. Also, I'm happy to announce that Sebastian has told me that he is going to take care of me, so at least I have him and I have you," Blaine explained.

"And your parents?" Santana asked. Blaine broke eye contact with Santana. Parents were always a tricky subject for him. His mother was one of those mothers who worried far too much and his father worried very little. In some ways, it was good that his father didn't take things too seriously, although when Blaine broke his arm during a skiing trip, having his dad say it was just a minor bump on the arm made for several weeks of extreme pain before Blaine eventually convinced him that it was broken. Blaine had never been as close with his father as he'd hoped, which was probably one of the reasons why he didn't keep in close contact with either parent. They were polar opposites of Blaine. His father was too mellow, his mother was far too concerned and if both of them were placed in the same room as one another, especially after hearing their son has a brain tumor, arguments and yelling would no doubt occur.

"I don't know if I want to tell my parents," Blaine admitted.

"Blaine, I know you guys aren't close, but they have a right to know," Santana replied. Blaine expected her to be more understanding, so he frowned in response.

"I need to have them over for dinners tonight don't I?" Blaine sighed. Santana squeezed his thigh gently, her acrylic nails tickling his skin slightly.

"Yes, you really do," Santana confirmed. Just as Blaine was about to respond, Sebastian walked through the front door. Blaine leapt off the couch to give his boyfriend a kiss, but Sebastian pushed him off.

"Sorry Blaine, I have to go put these groceries away," he explained briefly before rushing out of the room. Blaine narrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"Asshole," Santana muttered under her breath.

* * *

Blaine eventually made the call to his parents who agreed, with slight trepidation from his father, to join him and Sebastian for dinner that night. Sebastian had been slightly angry at Blaine for such short notice on the matter which only heightened Blaine's angst about the whole situation. He had hardly been prepared to tell Sebastian, but his parents were going to have a whole other reaction that he wasn't looking forward to. Blaine had requested that they come over at seven, but because of his mother's ability to worry far too often than normal, they arrived at six thirty.

"Hey mom," Blaine said as his mum pulled him into a tight embrace. Sebastian and Blaine's father shook hands promptly.

"Honey, I missed you so much my little Blainey bear," Blaine's mother cooed, kissing him on the cheek, leaving a slight imprint of the cherry-red lipstick she so often wore. Blaine wiped it off immediately. Blaine looked at Sebastian who wore a cheeky 'your nick name is so adorable' look, causing Blaine to simply nudge him in the shoulder before leading his parents into the dining room. Sebastian, being the gentleman he was, pulled out Blaine's mothers' seat for her, before taking a seat next to Blaine.

"This one is definitely a keeper Blainey," Blaine's mother announced.

"Thank you Mrs Anderson," Sebastian replied.

"Please, call me Lucy. You've known me for so many years Sebastian, you should know by now," she replied sternly, only to erupt in a soft giggle. Sebastian mimicked her laugh as the two continued a quiet conversation. Blaine peered up at his father, who was eyeing Blaine intently.

"How are you dad?" Blaine asked in a cheery manner. Blaine's father cleared his throat a lot louder than he probably should have.

"How much do you need then?" he asked as he began to reach for his coat pocket. Blaine waved his hands at his dad.

"I don't need money Dad. Why can't I just invite you over for dinner without you questioning my motives for once?" Blaine asked.

"Well you must have some sort of motive son, I mean come on. The last time you invited us over was during Christmas about four months ago. What do you need? Does Sebastian need something and he got you to ask for him?" Blaine's father queried, almost as if he was interrogating his own son. Blaine began to clench his fists.

"I never invite you over because all I get are these stupid accusations!" Blaine shouted.

"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice Blaine or I'm getting up from this table and leaving, do you understand?" Blaine's father responded, his voice slightly louder than Blaine's had been. Blaine's mother rested a hand on her husband's arm.

"Steve, just calm down please," she pleaded, but he ignored her.

"It's always something with you Blaine. You've never liked us have you? You've never appreciated a single thing your mother and I have ever done for you," Blaine's father added.

"Stop yelling Dad, you're giving me a headache," Blaine requested.

"No way, you're not getting out of this one son. When was the last time you ever called us? When was the last time you ever took a moment out of your lavish lifestyle to see how your parents were doing? Huh? Tell me that Blaine," Blaine's father shouted, this time his face reddened as his anger intensified.

"I have a brain tumor dad," Blaine muttered. His father's facial expression went from angry to confused.

"Excuse me?" his father queried. Blaine looked at Sebastian, who nodded his head as an indication that Blaine should continue.

"I have a brain tumor. It's called a Meningioma and it's a form of tumor, which thankfully, grows slowly and is treatable. I require chemotherapy to shrink it so that the doctor's will be able to remove it eventually. I called you over to tell you that because as your son, I thought you'd like to know. Obviously I was wrong," Blaine enlightened, before getting up from his seat and walking into the kitchen.

Blaine leant against the kitchen cabinets and ran a hand over the back of his head. He could hear his father continue shouting; obviously indicating that he was incapable of feeling any compassion towards his own son and the tumor growing inside of him. Blaine slapped a hand onto the kitchen bench, eager for this all to be over. It had only been a day since he'd found out, but it felt like an eternity. So much had happened, that Blaine wasn't sure how much more he could handle.

Blaine felt a light tap on his shoulder and he spun around to see his mother standing before him, with tears in here aqua-coloured eyes.

"I'm sorry darling," she whispered, pulling Blaine in towards him. Blaine hesitantly patted her back as he let her bury her face into the crook of his neck. In that moment Blaine felt slightly guilty, almost like it was his own fault that he'd gotten sick.

"Mom, it's okay, I'm fine," Blaine lied as his mother slowly pulled out of his embrace. She started to take things out of the cabinet.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"Making you some soup," she responded.

"Mom, please stop," Blaine requested and she stopped almost immediately.

"I invited you and dad over here today, because I wanted to tell you. I am not asking you for sympathy, compassion or anything. Sebastian has told me already that he's going to be here for me and Santana has too okay? You guys live over two hours away and I don't want you to be making pointless trips back and forward for me. I am your son, sure, but I am almost twenty three. I'll be fine. If not, I have your phone number," Blaine said. His mother didn't seem to want to agree with him, but eventually she caved in.

"Okay," she replied, wiping away a stray tear.

"Just go and enjoy dinner, I'll be there in a minute," Blaine said and his mother finally complied with his wishes. She put down the condiments in her hands and left Blaine alone in the kitchen with his thoughts.

* * *

"Well that was successful," Blaine joked as he began to scrub at the stained dinner plates. Sebastian smiled weakly as he dried the plates that Blaine had already cleaned.

"Why are you so quiet?" Blaine queried. Sebastian had hardly said a word all night, when usually he was as talkative as Blaine.

"I'm fine," Sebastian replied as he put away several glasses. Blaine shook his head. 'I'm fine', was the oldest excuse in the book.

"Thanks for putting up with the always lovely antics of my parents, you're an angel," Blaine complimented, but once again, Sebastian ignored him.

"Seb, are you sure you're up for this? My first chemo session is in four days, you're still coming with me right?" Blaine asked. The amount of time it took for Sebastian to answer felt like an eternity. Blaine simply stared at him, whilst Sebastian tried his best to avoid eye contact with his boyfriend. As each second passed, Blaine's faith in Sebastian slowly faded.

"Of course," Sebastian finally replied, but Blaine could hear in his voice that he truly didn't mean what he just said.

"I have to be up early, do you mind finishing up things?" Sebastian asked. Blaine nodded.

"Night," he said quietly, before exiting the kitchen, leaving Blaine with a pile of dirty dishes.

_Author's Note; it will get better I promise, I just needed to establish a bit of a storyline :] Kurt will appear in the next few chapters, I promise._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author; I am really enjoying writing this, not sure if anyone is enjoying reading it, but thanks to everyone who is. It means the world to me:] I am sorry it has taken a while for Kurt to appear, but he will make his first appearance next chapter :) And it will be worth it, I promise. Kurt will be a key character in Blaine's recovery! So yay! Anyhoot, enjoy chapter three! Characters ain't mine; however I wish they were sometimes ;)**

_Rio_, the new hip club that had opened only a week prior to Santana's first visit was in full swing. The volume had been turned up to almost it's max capacity and it looked as if every person in Lima under the age of thirty was on the dance floor, fist pumping and grinding the night away. Santana had come with a close friend of hers, Rachel Berry. Santana had requested that Rachel buy them drinks, so Rachel was currently at the bar, trying her best not to flirt with the extremely attractive bartender that was serving her two cocktails. Santana had already reminded Rachel that she had a boyfriend, but with the way she was curling a lock of hair around her pinky finger, it was as if she didn't.

Santana sat alone at a booth only ten meters away from where all the action was. Various men passed her and gave her sly winks, but she always shook her head in disgust. Santana had been out as a lesbian for almost five years now. Her first real relationship with a girl ended when she entered college. It became far too hard to maintain and they ended up parting ways. Santana moved on to several other girls throughout her college years, bringing home as many as three girls in one week. But now that she was much more mature and eager to begin a proper relationship, she'd ditched her Lothario lifestyle. Just as Santana had spotted a cute girl walking by, Rachel returned with their drinks.

"Here you go," Rachel said as she placed the recently poured drink in front of Santana. Santana smiled at Rachel.

"Thank you," Santana replied. Rachel began to tap her fingers on the side of her glass, scanning the dance floor just as Santana had begun doing.

"There are absolutely no cute guys here tonight. Two nights ago I couldn't walk anywhere without finding a cute guy," Rachel moaned, pouting slightly as she swirled her straw around in her drink. Santana chuckled.

"You're just too picky, that's all," she teased, nudging Rachel in the ribs.

"Hang on a second, what about that guy there? Brown hair, cute smile and uh, absolutely gorgeous dimples," Rachel swooned, fanning herself with the hand that wasn't occupied by her drink. Santana began looking in the direction that Rachel was pointing and was shocked to see that Rachel was talking about Sebastian. Santana gritted her teeth. Why was Sebastian out clubbing, when he was supposed to take Blaine to the hospital tomorrow morning?

"Not him Rachel, I heard he's a bit of a well… douchebag," she explained.

"But he's so cute," she moaned.

"And gay," Santana added.

"Oh now I see, there's a guy all over him. Damn, just when I thought we'd formed a connection," Rachel complained. Santana's eyes widened. She turned around to spy on Sebastian once again and saw that he had his arms around a mysterious man's waist and the two had their lips-locked as an extremely sensual song began playing. Sebastian pulled himself away from the man and began grinding up on him. Santana was so disgusted, but she had to resist the urge to retch so as not to draw attention to herself and let Rachel know that she knew who he was.

"Excuse me for one quick moment Rach, there's something I have to take care of," Santana said as she excused herself. Santana began purposely stomping her high heels across the tiled dance floor as she headed over to her best friend's cheating, lying and despicable boyfriend. She'd always wanted an excuse to call Sebastian out for the asshole she always knew he was and finding out that he'd been cheating was just the thing she need to finally convince Blaine that he deserved a lot better. Santana tapped Sebastian's back harder than she had first intended, but it got his attention. Sebastian turned around and was definitely not happy to see Santana in front of him, sporting a deliciously evil grin.

"Fuck," Sebastian muttered under his breath as he slowly pulled away from the man he'd been dancing with, who continued to grind against Sebastian.

"Oh fuck indeed Mr Smythe," she said in mimicry.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm an asshole for cheating on my boyfriend who has cancer or that I have had to find random guys to sleep with because he's become frigid?" Sebastian asked. Santana screwed her face up in disgust.

"You're a pig Sebastian and now Blaine is going to know it," Santana declared. Sebastian folded his arms tightly against his chest.

"How the hell is he going to know? I've been lying about this for almost two weeks and he hasn't noticed once," Sebastian said with a hint of arrogance. Santana pulled out her iPhone.

"Kiss your boy for me stranger," Santana asked the mysterious man. He pulled Sebastian towards him and pressed his set of swollen lips onto Sebastian's. Santana snapped the photo and thanked the man graciously.

"That's how he's going to know you asshole. I hope you have fun sleeping on the curb tomorrow, because you bet your sweet ass that it's where Blaine's going to throw you. Have a nice night," Santana said, giving Sebastian a quick flash of her rude finger before she walked off the dance floor.

* * *

Sebastian rushed home as fast as he could. He couldn't get the image of Santana out of his mind and he knew that he was beyond screwed. Santana would have probably sent the image to Blaine by now. Sebastian knew that Blaine would be furious and probably already packed all of Sebastian's things into a box, cast it out onto the porch and Sebastian would have absolutely nowhere to sleep tonight. It had just past one in the morning by the time Sebastian arrived home and he was ridiculously happy to see that Santana's car wasn't parked out the front and that all lights inside the house appeared to be off.

Sebastian was thankful that he could walk in another night, as if he hadn't done the horrible things he'd been doing. The things that Blaine would soon find out about, if Santana didn't keep her mouth shut.

* * *

The ride to the hospital for Blaine's first round of chemotherapy had been relatively quiet. Conversation had almost become impossible for Blaine and Sebastian. Blaine had become not only increasingly tired from his illness, but tired of Sebastian's lack of effort, so he'd decided that he shouldn't waste his breathe. Sebastian had been hesitant to get out of bed that morning as the events of the previous night still played on his mind. It was only a matter of time before Santana would reveal everything and he would be single.

Ever since he'd found out about Blaine's sickness, each conquest resulted in painful amounts of guilt that caused him to make several vows to stay obedient. But each night ended in the same mixture of hooking up and light alcohol.

Sebastian blamed the inevitable break-up entirely on himself. Although he had grown tired of Blaine's lack of enthusiasm when it came to their exploits in the bedroom, Sebastian knew he probably went too far by seeking sleazy men on the side to fulfill his needs. Their relationship had been going relatively strong for over two years, but Sebastian's mind was lust-driven and that was something that he and Blaine were in very little supply of.

Just as the two pulled into the hospital's car park, Blaine finally spoke up. Sebastian froze in his seat; frightened that this might be exactly what he knew was coming.

"Sebastian, you don't have to come in today if you don't want," Blaine explained. Sebastian immediately breathed a sigh of relief, not realizing that he'd been holding his breath the entire time he was waiting for Blaine to speak. Blaine grinned.

"I knew you didn't want to come," he giggled, kissing Sebastian's cheek softly, "I'll see you here in about three to four hours okay? Go have fun, explore the city, but don't pick up any cute guys." Sebastian pursed his lips at Blaine's last response, but waved innocently as Blaine stepped out of the car. Sebastian began to realize that he couldn't probably promise that at all.

* * *

Blaine found the chemotherapy lounge more relaxing than he expected. Wailing patients and doctors with large needles had entered his mind several times before he got there, but there was none of that. In fact, most of the patients were smiling or joking around with the cancer patient beside them. Blaine smirked at the sight of a young girl and boy drawing a picture together. It was a rather lovely sight to see these young kids play together, almost like they'd forgotten where they were. Although they had tubes in their noses and scarfs wrapped around their hairless scalps, their happiness almost made it seem as though they weren't sick at all.

"Lovely isn't it?" an angelic voice piped up. Blaine turned around to see a beautiful blonde-haired girl sitting beside him. She still had all of her hair which had been tied up into a bun and a slight trace of makeup was present on her ruby-lips. Blaine smiled.

"Truly," he responded as he watched the girl giggle happily at the two young children. Blaine felt his heart melt momentarily.

"It is sights like those that restore my faith in humanity. Sure we're sick and some of us might not last longer, but there's no point in complaining every second. All we need to do is enjoy the little things," she announced, extending a hand for Blaine to shake.

"I'm Quinn by the way, Quinn Fabray, Acute Myeloid Leukemia," Blaine smiled sadly as he shook her hand.

"I'm Blaine, I have a malginant Meningioma brain tumor," Blaine replied. Quinn nibbled at her lip gently.

"That sounds painful," she said.

"Not as painful as it sounds, I promise," Blaine corrected her. Quinn smiled once again.

"I'm glad to hear that Blaine," Quinn giggled.

"So tell me, what your story is?" she asked. Blaine shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't sure if he even had a story worth telling, but he told her anyway.

"I was only diagnosed five days ago and it was an obvious shock. I don't smoke, don't drink often and exercise as much as I can, but I decided to not dwell on it. It is however, my first time here for chemo, so go easy on the newbie," Blaine joked. Quinn nodded.

"Ah I see. This is only my second round. It's great that my hair is still intact, although it is a lot thinner than it used to be. My mom thinks it's probably a good idea to just shave it all off to avoid the misery of seeing it fall out, but I refused. I want to remain girly-looking for as long as I can," Quinn explained.

"You'd look beautiful even without hair Miss Fabray," Blaine complimented. Quinn blushed.

"Didn't think it was possible to get hit on during chemotherapy," Quinn laughed. Blaine shook his head.

"Sorry, my boyfriend actually dropped me off today," Blaine apologized. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Don't fret Blaine, I already have a boyfriend. But, if I continue to make more assumptions like that, maybe I can get more secrets out of you," Quinn teased. Blaine didn't realize it, but that was the first time he'd smiled properly the whole week. Quinn had the ability to make someone laugh with every single word she spoke. The next three hours passed extremely quickly and Blaine was confident that he'd found a friend in the extremely gorgeous young girl named Quinn.

* * *

When it was finally time for Blaine to leave, he found it hard to say goodbye to Quinn. She'd brightened up his mood more than anybody had ever since he was diagnosed and he knew that Sebastian would probably be in the same mood he was in when they first arrived. Leaving Quinn meant leaving a good mood that would ultimately be changed by his boyfriend's own cantankerous one.

The people in the chemotherapy lounge weren't the only things Blaine liked about it. It had been rather difficult to communicate with people lately. They either felt deep amounts of sympathy for Blaine and everything he was going through, or they avoided him like the plague; afraid they were going to catch a disease that wasn't remotely contagious. Being around Quinn and various other people during chemotherapy made him feel normal for five seconds because everyone was going through the same thing. He didn't feel like an outcast, he didn't feel abnormal, he just felt like himself again.

As Blaine exited the front doors of the hospital and spied the car park, he was disappointed to see that there was no sign of Sebastian's mini cooper. Blaine checked his phone, to make sure Sebastian had merely been running late and had left a message, but there was nothing. No missed calls, no text messages, no anything. Blaine tightened his grip on his phone momentarily. It had only taken five minutes, but his prediction about Sebastian ruining his mood had come true.

Blaine began pacing around the front of the hospital, checking his phone every few seconds to make sure that he wasn't just being paranoid. As Sebastian mentioned quite often, Blaine was usually ten minutes early to everything, so it wasn't surprising that Blaine had a hard time dealing with people being late. However, Sebastian usually wasn't late. It was an aspect of Blaine's personality that Sebastian had picked up on and Blaine was definitely thankful for it. But as Blaine continued staring at his iPhone, which possessed very little indication that it was going to ring, his heart slowly began to sink.

As the breeze began to become wilder and a lot colder, the nausea Blaine could feel kicking in was what made him eventually ring someone.

* * *

"And he just left you there? He left you after your first chemo session. Blaine, not only was this your first one, but it was a goddamn chemo session, get rid of him!" Santana said, trying her best not to crash whilst doing so.

"I know he did wrong, but I know he's been getting a lot of take home stuff from work recently, maybe he was occupied by that and forgot to check the time," Blaine replied, feeling unable to argue as well as he wanted to due to the nausea the chemotherapy had caused. Santana rolled her eyes, making sure she didn't let Blaine see.

"How do you know he wasn't out, boning some other guy?" she asked. Blaine gasped.

"Santana! I know you hate him, but he wouldn't do that. He has always been loyal to me, always. Just drop it please," Blaine requested as he rested his head gently on the window sill of Santana's car. Santana peered over at Blaine momentarily and she could almost feel the pain radiating out of him. She knew he didn't actually mean half of what he said. Blaine was upset with Sebastian. He probably wasn't doing work at all and based on last night's events, Santana expected that he'd probably been unfaithful once again. She knew it probably wasn't the best time to bring it up, nor did she expect Blaine to believe her, but she knew what she had to do. She pulled into Blaine's driveway slowly and as she turned off the ignition, she rested a hand on Blaine's thigh. There was no sign of Sebastian's car in the driveway.

"Santana, what are you doing?" Blaine asked, confused as to why she seemed to be preventing him from exiting the car. Blaine saw her take out her iPhone and she scrolled through the many photos she'd taken with friends and family. Blaine smiled when he saw the various photos she had taken with him during Summer vacation last year. Back when he was healthy. Santana enlarged a photo, but quickly hid it behind her back.

"Alright, I have something to show you and I want you to promise that you'll believe me. It's important that you don't think I made it up or photoshopped it or whatever. I'm your best friend Blaine and I need to do what is best for you and this was me looking out for you. You promise you won't blame me?" Santana asked. Blaine shook his head, utterly confused about every single thing she'd just said.

"I don't understand," Blaine replied. As Santana was about to reply, Sebastian pulled into the driveway. Blaine pushed Santana's hand off his thigh and hopped out of the car to greet him. Santana got out just as quickly as Blaine and ran over to him.

"Blaine, listen to me, this guy has been lying to you for the past two weeks!" she shouted. Both Sebastian and Blaine turned to face Santana. Blaine looked confused, but Sebastian, looked as guilty as he had the night before.

"What?" Blaine asked. He turned to face Sebastian who could do nothing but stare at the ground below. Santana shoved the photo of Sebastian in Blaine's face. Blaine took the phone out of Santana's hand and cradled it in his own. There it was, staring right at him; an answer. An answer to why Sebastian had been avoiding him recently. An answer to why he'd been coming home late every night for the past few weeks. An answer as to why he hadn't picked Blaine up from the hospital. He was cheating, plain and simple. Nobody said anything, Blaine simply handed Santana her phone back and stormed into his house. A house which Sebastian was no longer welcome.

"Get lost," Santana muttered under her breath as she chased after Blaine. Sebastian stood alone in the driveway. His car keys in one hand and a pile of regret in the other.

_Author's Note: Get ready for some Kurt Hummel action in the next chapter friends! :)_


End file.
